Skies of Blue
by Foreverglee
Summary: Sometimes perfect moments just happen.


**Yes, another one shot. I can't help it I'm addicted to them. The next chapter of "Blue Eyes" will be up eventually. I have spring break coming up so I'll have time to work on it. However until then I home you enjoy this little story I have for you. Please read and review.**

Rory Flanagan and Sam Evans had been dating for a few weeks and things were going amazingly well. They enjoyed going on dates to Breadsticks just as much as they loved lying on the couch just enjoying each other's company. Sam was usually the more forward one in his relationships so the fact they hadn't had their first kiss was very strange. However Sam didn't want to rush things. When he finally came out and realized whom he truly was he didn't want to ruin anything with Rory. Of course he wanted to kiss Rory and Rory wanted to kiss him but Sam wanted it to be perfect.

"Sammy where are we going?" Rory asked. They had been driving in Sam's truck for a little while.

"It's a surprise Rory." Sam replied with a smirk.

They soon pulled up to the park that Sam and Rory had many romantic walks.

"Sam what are we doing at the park?" Rory asked.

"You'll see." Sam replied. He got out of the car and quickly went over to Rory's door and opened it. Rory took hold of Sam's hand and he began leading the younger boy down a familiar path. Rory knew this path by heart but couldn't understand why Sam was taking them there. They reached a clearing and in the center was a blanket with a picnic basket on it.

"Sam, what is this?" Rory asked in awe.

"I thought we could have a picnic today." Sam said.

"Sammy, that's so sweet." Rory replied.

They walked over to the blanket and Sat down. Sam began removing Tupperware containers of food.

"I brought peanut butter sandwiches-I know how much you love them-, carrots, cool ranch Doritos, cokes, and chocolate cake." Sam said.

"This looks amazing Sam." Rory said and began digging into a peanut butter sandwich.

They were enjoying their meal and just talking when suddenly the sky opened up, sending down rain in bucket full's.

"Shit!" Sam exclaimed and they grabbed the basket and blanket, running to the nearest tree they could use for shelter. It wasn't much, considering they were still getting wet but it was good enough.

"Crap I can't believe this." Sam exclaimed, slamming his fist against the tree trunk.

"Sam, it's okay. The rain will let up eventually." Rory said.

"But it ruined everything." Sam said.

"Sam it didn't ruin anything. I was having fun." Rory replied.

"But I wanted everything to be perfect. I had our favorite foods, the beautiful spot, and I was going to kiss you." Sam said. His eyes widened when he realized he said the last part out loud.

"You were?" Rory asked quietly.

"Yeah, the reason I've been waiting so long is because I wanted it to be the right moment. Today was supposed to be that moment but the rain kind of put a damper on that." Sam said.

Rory sighed and bent over, receiving the blanket from inside the basket. Luckily it was still pretty dry. He wrapped the blanket around both of their wet bodies, pulling Sam flush against him.

"I appreciate that Sammy but perfect moments can't be made. They just happen." Rory replied.

"I have a feeling that this is one of those moments." Sam said with a smile.

"Me too." Rory said. Sam smiled again and began leaning in and Rory eagerly met him in the middle. Never kissing anyone before, Rory was tentative and gentle against Sam's plump lips. Rory parted his lips slightly and let Sam slide his tongue in, allowing the blonde boy to explore the warm cavern. Rory moaned as Sam's tongue caressed his, pulling Sam closer to him as if that was possible. Once they parted they still held each other close, resting their wet foreheads against each other's.

"That was…" Rory began.

"Amazing." Sam replied.

"Hey Sam look." Rory said.

"What?" Sam questioned.

"It stopped raining." Rory said.

Sam looked up to the sky to see that Rory was right. It had stopped raining; in fact Sam swore he had never seen a clearer, bluer sky in his entire life.


End file.
